The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle seat belt device which retains an occupant against a seat during driving.
In a conventional seat belt device, an occupant manually locks a buckle of a seat belt when he sits in the vehicle seat to retain his body against the seat, and manually releases the buckle before getting out of the vehicle. This conventional device is of a mechanical type which is manually operated in all respects.
The present invention contemplates a seat belt device in which the seat belt is automatically electrically released and tightened.